


it's blue (actually it's transparent)

by AsterChonk0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP Fic, Gen, Post-Exile, Suicidal Thoughts, or implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: It was only him. Him against the world. No Dream, no Wilbur, no Tubbo, no anyone.Just him.
Relationships: Platonic Friendships Gone Wrong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	it's blue (actually it's transparent)

**Author's Note:**

> did this when my laptop was on the verge of death anyways how's your day?

The water is cold, like the snow but warmer. It soaks his clothes and his nerves recoil at it; his skin gets goosebumps, but he doesn’t care. 

He hasn’t been feeling anything lately, just numb. Sometimes, he’ll feel scared or guilty or angry, but it doesn’t last. 

~~ The feelings have left him like everyone else ~~

He sits in his tnret, listening to Chirp (while it’s no Cat or Mellohi, Chirp has its own luster; every pearl is different). His eyes have dark bags underneath them and the one bright blue irises have now turned into a dull dark blue. There’s bandages on his hands and his legs, from all the clumsy accidents he’s had, and a compass on a string slung around his neck, pointing to a place that he could only dream of. 

Ghostbur has been visiting him less and less, and a part of his brain tells him it’s because of the increasing rainy weather, but a dark voice whispers to him that  _ ghostbur’s forgotten you, he doesn’t like you, he doesn’t want to see you _ -

He almost stabs his foot with the iron shovel because of the thought, and wasn’t it true? Did anyone come to his party? Did anyone come to see him in a genuine manner? Did they even remember that he existed?

It was only him. Him against the world. No Dream, no Wilbur, no Tubbo, no anyone.

Just him.


End file.
